


Transcendent

by astrophelthracius



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is manipulative, Hannibal never loses, I need a life, Mpreg, My bag of crazy, One-Shot Series, Poor Will, but good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Series of One-shots. The more I watch...the more the collection grows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part I: Will puts him in the pantry 
> 
> Tags: mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Alpha Will, Twins

The black looping curve mocks him from its elegant set behind the postcard. 

An invitation to a funeral for his children dated months from now. Hannibal had sent it all the way to Wolf Trap.

The blood in his very veins froze. 

He remembered very well...

Would you have wanted a child Will?

If the universe should give you back yours, would you welcome it?

“Hannibal, what have you done?”

He needs to be on a plane as soon as humanely possible. But he needs to shake Jack off his tail before everything else. 

Omegas needed their alphas during the course of their pregnancy. Male omegas even more so, their biology demanded, needed it for their survival. A young, healthy, male omega might have survived it in the comfort of their home with a pack, medical attention and familial support. Hannibal is and has none of those.

Will crumpled onto the carpet. Fuck this, even to the bitter end, Hannibal would still have his way. His eyes welled up with tears. There was no choice for him. Hannibal must have known that before he left the damn letter.

He packed up, resigned from his job as a teacher and had a row with Jack that had him sent to yet another psychiatrist. Not much acting went in the way of pretending to have a breakdown. He was given the recommendation of taking a vacation and that’s exactly what he did.

He’s out of America and on the way to Switzerland in a bare three days. He takes a train to France and the back roads to Italy in a car he rented with a different name.

He almost falls on his knees when he finds the twisted heart. The horrifying thing is, its not from disgust but from an overwhelming feel of relief.

There’s no question as to what he will do when he finds Hannibal.

He finds him in front of La Primavera, very apt for their current situation. Except Hannibal is no Venus.

Hannibal regards him with the same distrustful eyes but Will sees the ever so minute relaxation in his form. As if a dull ache has been lifted. 

He doesn’t wait for any permission, simply sits beside the omega and places a hand on his belly. 

“You read my letter then.”

Will shuts his eyes tight and nods. He tries to ward off the absolute terror he’d felt after reading that blasted postcard. The gall of Hannibal, to send a postcard from where he’d ran away to. Thinking would die one way or another so he’ll take Will over the edge as well.

“You bastard. You could have found another way but you had to put yourself in danger, both of you.”

The omega places a warm grip round his wrist, rubbing against the scent rich area and pressing it over his stomach. “We would have perished without you anyway.” Will sobs. The people milling around politely turn away. The press of the alpha’s hand and the surge of sweetness from the omega was telling enough as to what might be transpiring. Hannibal could almost laugh at the irony. His first display was that of the man who’d chased venus and fecundated her. And here he stands in front of the very painting that inspired it, pregnant with the alpha who’d chased him all the way to Europe.

Will scented his neck and a possessive hand wrapped around his waist. 

“Come Will. Let’s go home.”

The alpha followed blindly, just scenting and keeping others away from his mate. He growls at the scent of an unmated alpha in the apartment Hannibal takes him to. Bedelia du Maurier.

He barrels into the door, keeping Hannibal behind him. 

“Will. Please, be calm. Bedelia is here only in her capacity as my obstetrician.” Mentally, Will understands it. He calms, but his whole body remains tense. 

“Hello Mr. Graham.” Will nods at her. Tight and tense. He pulls Hannibal by the wrist into a bedroom that smells of his telltale sweetness.

He seats Hannibal on the bed, kneeling in between his legs in no time at all. He unbuttons the starched white dress shirt. Not one word passes as he parts it, burying his nose into the soft belly carrying their child. 

“They’re fine, my dear Will. No thanks to Uncle Jack we had a bit of a scare. But both of them are progressing very well.” The alpha croons at his exposed tummy.

“‘They’?” 

Hannibal strokes his hair. “Twins, the scan is in the drawer.” Will can hardly find the air to breathe, shaking hands reach for the photo as Hannibal opens the nightstand. The grainy black and blue only had two tiny blobs but they instantly filled the alpha with joy. His heart beat felt like it was running a mile a minute. His hands shook as he held the photo. 

“Twins...” His smile was so wide it almost hurt but he laughed and kissed Hannibal. His brilliant, pregnant omega. They lay underneath the covers, Will’s forehead touching Hannibal’s as he pecked his lips, rubbing their noses and chuckling every now and then. He can’t bring himself to let go of the photo. 

He slid down, nosing at Hannibal’s belly reverently. The omega hummed as he laid kisses on it. Whispering how loved they were. He knew he wanted them, he just never knew how bad he did until now.

He pulled Hannibal into his embrace afterwards, slipping his unoccupied hand into sandy locks and caressing until his omega fell asleep. He feel asleep not long after. A truly peaceful sleep for the first time this week. He traced the dark circles underneath Hannibal’s eyes, the pallor of his slightly sunken cheeks. The week mist have taken more toll on their health than he was letting Will on. 

The alpha in him ached at the thought. That he’d driven Hannibal to suffer like this. He’d forced his hand, after the omega had resolutely asked him to run away. He’d betrayed him, his indecision was in part responsible for their surrogate daughter’s death. He’s only thankful he wouldn’t lose anymore. 

He kisses Hannibal’s cheek and lets himself drift off.

The next morning he’s rudely awakened as his hand os thrown off and Hannibal promptly kneed him in the abdomen as he made for the bathroom. Will hobbled after him quickly. The sight of Hannibal actually clinging onto the porcelain as if his life depended on it was so uncharacteristic that Will almost snorted. Except, a part of him reveled in it. A very minute part found it only right. It was his children that were making Hannibal go through this, not anyone else’s. 

Hannibal glared at him as if sensing exactly what he’d thought. He might have said something if he wasn’t back tp hurling yesterday’s dinner into the bowl.

Will got him water and a wet cloth, helping him stand on shaky legs. “You are not quite so different from other alphas.” Will smiles unashamed. He was undoubtably happy about his virility and the fecund state he had gotten Hannibal into.

He lead the omega back to bed and collected breakfast fruits and sweetbreads. There was a meal plan stuck on the fridge so Will followed it. He didn’t see Bedelia either, which is a definite plus. He may or may not have rubbed his scent onto the furniture that smelled of Bedelia the most.

Hannibal snorts at him when he comes in with food and a slightly chafed wrist.

“I should have thought more before letting an alpha rut against me.” Will sat by him on the bed, fussing as he placed the tray above his mate’s hips and fed him. Hannibal may growl and spit harsh words but his eyes were already brighter. 

Will had no doubt of the darkness they still contained but for now Hannibal is far too occupied with breeding to do any killing.

“Keeping me pregnant and barefoot will certainly not happen William.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Sherlock characters, Nigel from Charlie Countryman, and Klara from Jaegten.
> 
> Plot comes out of nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg, Nigel knows, Will is not innocent, Don’t save the Will, Hannibal is chill when he’s gestating

Will loves both his husband and their daughter but sometimes remembering why he loves Hannibal truly becomes challenging. 

He shakes his head as Hannibal sits from across the room, sulking as his alpha dressed their baby girl in a striped blue and white onesie. He turns his nose up at it and so does Klaire but the two year old calmly allows her father to finish dressing her. Will carries her, placing the babe against his hip as he shoulders her diaper bag. 

He kisses Hannibal on the cheek before going for the door. He brazenly brandishes the red laced sneakers and Hannibal scowls at him. 

Klara protests when Hannibal remains seated. She smacks her fist against Will’s shoulder and furrows her brows at him. “Mama.”

Will smiles at her. “I know darling. But mama has to work until the afternoon so we’ll go shopping alone today.”

Her face crumples. Shopping was Mama and Klara’s time. They always went for groceries and her mama always hooks her on his chest, always carrying her.

Will is quick to rock her, distracting their baby with a few well placed kisses and promises to read more than one story later. Hannibal tears up a little bit as well when he kisses them goodbye at the door. He should really have a better handle on his hormones this tome around but its simply Impossible. He gets his car keys and goes to his clinic. 

He’s only slightly startled by the female beta in the waiting room table. He’d suspected Will had done something for all the smugness he had this morning.

The omega hums. Good thing he hasn’t felt the urge to hunt for a while now. Taking care of Klara and Will as well as the new pregnancy just takes up most of his time and now he’s gone back to practice. He should probably inform Will of his impending second child but he simply hadn’t had the time to discuss it. 

...

 

Will carried Klara easily, she had fallen asleep halfway through the trip and Will had skipped buying anything he had to carry. Instead he opted for the slightly more expensive delivery to their home. Klara sleeps soundly in his arms. He holds her head and bottom firmly, nuzzling her neck as she yawns and sucks on his shirt with a smack of her lips. He checks for her baby bottle as soon as she’s in her car seat and very strategically places it on the side.

When he gets home, Hannibal should still have been in the office. 

There’s a loud bang upstairs. 

Klara startles, eyes widening as she looks at her father and clings to him. “Daddy.” Will kisses her forehead. “Shhh. Be quiet for daddy.” He hides her bassinet in the pantry. Just in case. 

Hannibal walks into the house with all the calmness in the world. Will indicates upstairs. The omega’s head tilted in question. The loud bang resounds once more. 

Will pulls out his gun. “Klara’s in the pantry. Take her and stay outside.” Hannibal shakes his head. “Did you call the police?” Will glares at him. 

“Really Hannibal, now?” 

The omega rolls his eyes. 

“No my dear. I won’t be eating that kind of meat for another eight months.”

Will almost drops the gun. His eyes roam over Hannibal’s form and he pulls him into the kitchen. “Another baby?” Hannibal rubs at his stomach. “Well, it’s still a fetus but yes. I am, indeed, gestating.”

Will puts him in the pantry. 

His hormones have probably given him away by now. He stayed by the banister as the silent sussing of steps resounded from above. The scent of foreign alpha made him see red. 

The moment a foot appeared in his vision Will stepped out and had the gun lined up with the man’s head. 

“Woah. Where’s Hannibal.” The man had the same exact features as his husband. His frown promised menace. 

“Hannibal!”

The pantry door opened and Hannibal appeared without Klara. He groaned when he saw Nigel. 

“Nice house Hanni.” The alpha put his hands down and Will tucks his gun back into its holster.

“Nigel, what on earth has brought you this side of the globe?” He sighed. Not waiting for a reply as he made for the pantry door. He emerged with Klara in his arms, the girl’s nose scrunches in surprise when she sees Nigel. “Not my Mama!” She butts her face against the crook of her omega mother’s neck, scenting him profusely. Her hands roamed over his cheeks and forehead. Her little body wriggling as she rubbed against him. Scent marking as if she were tagging Hannibal to make sure he won’t be lost.

Hannibal chuckles but leaves it be, kissing her on the cheek. Her eyes are furrowed intensely as if it took all her effort and concentration.

“She’s cute.” 

Will goes over to Hannibal and tries to take her. ‘Tries’ being the operative work.

“No, daddy.” Will chuckles. She slaps his hand away. He ‘tries’ to put a hand around Hannibal’s is waist as well but Klara isn’t so happy about that either.

“No daddy! My mama!” Hannibal hushes her when she starts sniffling. “Don’t cry my darling. This is mama’s older brother, Uncle Nigel.” Klara glances at him but doesn’t clings tightly. She whispers in his ear.

“Of course not. He’s here to visit us. And Uncle Nigel smells terrible, nothing like mama.”

His alpha brother snorts. 

Klara whispers into his ear again.

“I’m sure neither Daddy nor Uncle Nigel will try to erase your scent my darling.” She finally relaxes. Will poises to take her again but Hannibal declines. 

“Let me carry her Hannibal.” The worry radiates from his voice.

“Hanni, I think you would want to let your alpha take the little princess upstairs.” Nigel leaves them in favor of the well stocked bar. 

The omega turns and glares at his husband. “Will, I will carry my child if I wish to.” The alpha sighs and nods even as Hannibal hands their little girl to him.

He takes a very grumpy Klara to her room. 

Hannibal goes to the bar. 

“Now Nigel. Would you care to tell me what has brought you here?”

His brother snorts. “God, you talk like a fucking shrink.” The omega glares at him.

“Please desist in using curse words in this house. Klara is expanding her lexicon.” Nigel rolls his eyes. 

“Long story short, dear brother. My beloved wife has left me for another omega. And has taken everything I own, house and all. Cleaned out the banks too. And my little side business is under scrutiny from the polizia. I decided to leave.”

Hannibal is not happy. 

“I do not want this kind of stress right now Nigel. What do you need?”

The alpha sighs. “I need a place to stay. And some money of course.” He places a glass of red wine in front of his little brother. His eyebrows raised when Hannibal doesn’t take it.

“Oh brother. You’re pregnant again?”

The omega nods. 

“Very well.” He drains the glass and kisses his brother’s cheek, uttering his congratulations.

“Give me the money. I will settle somewhere else for a while. Until I’m certain there is no one on my tail.” Nigel taps on the counter.

“I’ll have Will withdraw some money. And you may take a few of my jewelry, it is less suspicious than carrying a large sum. Get some rest, we have a few guest room you may sleep in for the night.”

Will leaves within the hour. Nigel doesn’t sleep a wink, checking and rechecking if anyone suspicious is hounding his brother’s house. He’d thought Hannibal would be alone. Perhaps an alpha, but not a mate and certainly not a child and another on the way. He traverses the home, peeking into the room. His brother has always had a penchant for a certain game to hunt. 

The open door of the pantry is like an invitation. He goes in, there’s a stairway to a wine cellar. And there he finds it, the case that opens into a tiled room.

“Dear brother, I told you to get some rest.” 

Nigel rolls his eyes. Of course Hannibal was watching him. Fucking creep.

“Yeah, yeah. Does your pet alpha know what he’s married to?” Hannibal chuckles. 

“Will. Please, put the knife down. My brother may not hunt for himself but he does partake.” Nigel startles when the snick of a blade being sheathed resounds. Will straightens behind him.

“Clearly, like attracts like. If Mischa hears about this I guarantee she won’t let it rest.” Hannibal groans.

“Hannibal, we really need to talk about your family situation. You’re older brother’s a violent mafioso, you’re a serial killer cannibal, and you have a sister? Any other sibling I might meet in the future?”

The twins looked at each other. “Magnussen.”

Nigel sighs. “He’ll be on the way here Hannibal. I’m not sure how you stayed under his radar but he will surely be informed of my recent activities by now. And Mischa won’t be too far behind.”

They all go to the salon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am heinously enjoying the Pregnant Hannibal plot everything I read and watch ends with something like this. Everything.


End file.
